<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Was Love by imaginationisrainbowcoloured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473137">There Was Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured'>imaginationisrainbowcoloured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Castiel is dead, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael-centric, Not as sad as the tags sound, Past Abuse, Recovery, no longer canon compliant, recovering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael looked at Adam, who was looking back and smiling softly. He was a little dirty, Michael noticed, a little tired, but he was whole and uninjured, and Michael felt the sudden overwhelming urge to take Adam into his arms and hold him there for the rest of eternity. From the way Adam’s eyes creased when he smiled a little harder, he was thinking the same.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Just my take on how things might end, from Michael's perspective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Was Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He ended as He had begun. Silently. With no great flare or drama. Those gathered were left staring at an empty patch of grass.</p>
<p>Michael looked at Adam, who was looking back and smiling softly. He was a little dirty, Michael noticed, a little tired, but he was whole and uninjured, and Michael felt the sudden overwhelming urge to take Adam into his arms and hold him there for the rest of eternity. From the way Adam’s eyes creased when he smiled a little harder, he was thinking the same.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the Winchesters were still there- minus Castiel who was apparently dead ‘for good’ this time, and though Michael would never admit it he did mourn that loss; no matter what Castiel had done to him and Adam, he had still been his brother- including the nephil they were attempting to avoid, the Winchesters’ red haired friend, and all the allies they had been able to amass for the end of the world.</p>
<p>Dean had dropped to his knees, still staring at the patch of grass, his lips moving silently. Sam was by his side, silent. The others had congregated into a group a little way behind them, still clutching weapons and glancing about worriedly. Michael would reassure them that He was truly gone later, for now he was going to rejoice in the victory and mourn his loss. All his losses.</p>
<p>Adam leaned into his side, an arm wrapping around Michael’s waist as he placed all of his weight into the archangel’s arms. An unspoken declaration of trust. </p>
<p>“What now?” he found himself asking, still watching the Winchester brothers.</p>
<p>Adam smiled into his shoulder, “Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>They left then, with an unspoken promise to come back and reassure that He was gone, Adam leaning on Michael, and Michael with his arms wrapped tight enough around Adam that it would bruise a normal human.</p>
<p>Nobody saw them go. It wasn’t hard to miss. The second exit of the day which had the same quiet disappearance of the first. Sam and Dean were still in shock, the shock that everything was truly over. The others were still wary with the misconception that it might not be over. Everyone was exhausted.</p>
<p>Later, Sam would send up a prayer asking the two of them to check in. Later, Michael would walk around the assembled allies, heal them, and return them to wherever they wished. Later, Dean would give Adam a full and genuine apology, alongside a thanks for their help. Later, they would ask if Michael could bring back those they had lost, and they would cry when he told them he could not.</p>
<p>Much later, the Winchesters would settle back into the bunker, missing one person, and they would arrange to send Jack to a school that he would thrive at. Much, much later they would accept the fact that there was no need for hunters anymore. His creations, His chess pieces, had vanished with him, and they would accept that in their own way.</p>
<p>Months after the fact, Adam and Michael would find their own home, settle down and think about adoption. </p>
<p>But that was all later. In the moment, Michael simply took them away to where they could curl up together, cry, and begin to process their trauma. In the moment, the world stopped to mourn all the losses it had ever known. People spoke kindly of each other, knowing that life was short. People prayed to a new God.</p>
<p>In the moment there was the mourning of a loss too big to comprehend, and there was love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any he with a capital H is chuck btw just if that wasn't 100% clear</p>
<p>honestly as i was writing the tags i was like this sounds so depressing but i don't think its that depressing????????</p>
<p>uhhhhhh i don't really watch spn anymore but I keep up a bit on tumblr and uhhh thoughts on castiel's death pls share them because im just what the holy hell?? yk??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>